Summer camp gaje!
by kiziro kurokage
Summary: ini ganti judul dari 'Kekonyolan di Mansion anime' ya! Kalo seluruh anime digabungkan apakah yang akan terjadi? liat aja ndiri *dipukul*
1. Mansion anime

Kekonyolan Di Mansion Anime

By: kiziro shiroi yuki

Kiziro: yo! Minna-san ^^

Kireshiro: Kita gak masuk ke cerita mu kan gak kan *celingak-celinguk*

Kiziro: tenang aja oc ku tercinah [?] kalian gak kiziro masukin kok soalnya udah banyak chara nya hohoho [?]*pegang kipas*

Kuronee: asyik gak masuk ke ff author gaje yaya *lempar biscuit [?]*

Kiziro: sebagai imbalannya kalian harus bacain disclamer dan warning *smirk*

Kireshiro: oke!

Disclamer: Selama-lama-lama-lamanya author gaje ini tak akan pernah memiliki vocaloid dan seluruh anime di cerita ini

Kuronee: oke aku yah

Warning : typo,OOC,OOT,dan yang terpenting…. GaJe!

Kiziro : sadisnya… *pundung* ok kita mulai aja~*bangkit dari Keter-pundung-an [?]*

Di hari yang cerah petir menyambar nyambar[?] dan lautan bergejolak.. (kiziro ups salah narasi ini puisi author hehehe[?]*kena timpuk batu*)

Ok salah narasi ganti!

Di sebuah mansion…

"Gaje banget sih ni acara masa tuh pahlawan ngawur banget! Dan alurnya sama terus gini nih :datng monster-berubah-ancurin semua gedung-monsternya mati dia pergi ! huh!" kata seorang laki laki yang sangat Shota ^^ *dilindes Roadroller* ternyata mereka lagi nonton powerman "Ganti chanelnya!sekarang!" perintah seorang eh cewek atau cowok ? jangan jangan.. dia itu waria?! *author dipukul piko * dan len (SI SHOTA~) pun mengganti channel dan ternyata…

Jeg jeng jeng ….

.

.

.

Disana lagi iklan…

Udah lah liat aja!

'tante… gakuponya ada?' 'lagi keramas'

Dan killua orang yang merupakan adik dari tante itu a.k.a illumi pun tepar seketika

Dan iklan berikutnya…

'mayu~' 'iya~' 'ada yang baru loh~' 'apa?' 'kapak rasa darah~' 'yay dayah (bukan typo)'

"what kaya gituan dijualin?!"ternyata yang berteriak itu adalah miku hatsune terimalah nasibmu nak.. (orang tua mode:on)

"udah ganti lagi channelnya!" kata rin kagamine saudara kembar len kagamine

Channel 10 (ngasal nihh~)

Disana ternyata baru mulai filem judulnya…

Oz in wonderland dan The great and powerfull Alice

Oz by :OZ Vesalius (mohon map klo salah)

Alice by: Alice B-rabbit (gw lupa namapanjang si alice)

"Udh ganti!"kata oz langsung ngganti chanel karna dengan seenaknya author memakai namanya he..

Channel 12

'yayang jangan tinggalkan eike' 'eike tak akan pernah meninggalkan yayank ku ini'

"gile sinetron love in taman lawang ganti!" kata piko

Channel 13

Braaak tv terbelah jadi dua ..

"gua kesel acaranya gak mutu semua" oh si muyo yanderenya kambuh dan jadi ooc berkat author..

"Aisu hidup aisu" tiba tiba datang dua ekor manusia [?] yang dketahui bernama kaito dan chika (yang pernah nonton super seisyun brother pastinya tau si chika) sambil makan Aisu~ (bagi author author kan falling in love with aisu[?])

'jangan pergi butet!' ternyata tv nya masih hidup toh…

BRAAAK sekarang tv nya udah R.I.P

Mari mengheningkan cipta.. *di timpuk ama kireshiro*

"Hai minna!" kata seorang cowok rambut pirang diiket dan dia bukan len lho tapi kaien cross (vampire knight)

"o halo" balas semua yang sedang menguburkan tv di situ cuek ayam (karena cuek bebek udah mainstream) "uwaa kaien yang kece ini dikacangin T.T" (OOC gak ya? Kayaknya si kaien di sini kelewat narsis nih..) "btw ada apa ya?" Tanya kaito yang lagi gak mode BaKaito *dilempar aisu (aisu aishiteru yo~)abaikan* " gua mau ngajak lo lo pada Vacation ama murid murid gua mereka cerewet semua..pake demokrasi segala bahkan anaku tercintah kiryu zero ikut ikutan" "GUA BUKAN ANAK LO!" tedengar teriakan dari ujung ruangan ujungnya lagi ujungnya lagi yak mentok abaikan(jiahh gua elo nih *di pukul ke mars*) " yay vacation!" seru semua disitu lengkap dah "ya udah besuk jam 1 pagi berangkat" kata kaien sambil jalan pake efek slow motion "WTF jam satu pagi?!" "kan gua yang buat yaudah jaa nee" kata si kaien cross dari gua hantu *author dapet tudingan katana nih sayangnya aku bukan vampire heheha* "ya udah .. terserah lo ahh" mereka pun nyerah..

Apa yang akan terjadi?

Apa mereka akan menjalani Vacation dengan lancar?

Emang Gue Pikirin.. *dilempar sandal*

Ok ok TBC!

Kiziro: Akhirnya selesai juga…

Kireshiro: lumayan lumayan nih thor bisar gak jadi gila *kasih lap*

Kiziro: hah? Buat apa?

Kireshiro: buat tuh es krim yang nempel di kepala

Kiziro: makasih shiro-chan

Kireshiro: jangan pangil pake –Chan ingen jangan *kasih tudingan katana*

Kuronee: sabar sabar sabar shiro -_-"

Kireshiro: makasih

Kiziro : ok akhir kata…

Triple K (Kire,Kiziro,Kuro): Mind to Review Minna?


	2. Summer camp

Kekonyolan di mansion anime

by: Kiziro kurokage

genre : humor

warning : liat chapter satu~ #plak

disclamer : kiziro gak punya apapun!

Kiziro :karena udah rada yang review Kiziro bahagia *muter muter gaje*

Balesan review:

**Dere Dere 02**

Maap klo gaje hehe gaje itu hidup ku ~ dan makasih mau baca chapter selanjutnya ^^

Okeh sip dah konoha dan ene bakal muncul! Kiziro baru nonton nih mekaku city actors eps 1 hehe *curhat*

**Mahu-chan**

Makasih udah dibilang lucu ^^List anime dan charanya? kayaknya gak bisa soalnya kebanyakan tapi kayaknya kapan kapan kiziro kasih deh^^ Maap lupa hehe jangan yandere gitu ahh *gemeteran*

Dan makasih udah review ^^

Lanjoot…

Chapter 2: Summer camp

Di dalam bus….

-skip time-

Udah nyampe~ (hei thor bener dikit dong)

Hehe bercanda kok

Author no jutsu ! replay! [?]

Di depan mansion ternyata udah banyak tuh bus yang ada adanya Cuma dua sih~ tapi banyak kan? Jawab dong!#plak

dan di depan mansion itu udah ada banyak bus nih.. (hah bener juga…) dan ada seorang laki laki memakai jersey merah berambut hitam lagi teriak-teriak begini : "hey Ene hentikan dong!" hah dia bicara ama siapa? Hp? Berarti gila dong.. *author diebuk ama fansnya shintaro* dan setelah ditelusuri oleh agen FBI dan dengan persetujuan siding PBB [?] si Shintaro lagi bicara ama Ene! (udah tau itu sih..) tau kan Ene itu siapa? Kalo nggak Emang Author Pikirin? *Tepar* dan berkat penelusuran agen FBI tadi ternyata Shintaro minta berhenti karna..

.

.

.

.

Diputerin ring tone 'we dit it it dit it we dit it hurray" itu loh milik si anak beransel ungu yang dengan gajenya bisa bicara dan peta yang sama aja bisa bicara… you know who I mean?

Okay itu tuh si Dora The ***pl**** dan ternyata lagu 'nyot nyot dikenyot' pun masuk pemrsah plok plok plok…

Dan Shintaro pake head set bayangkan penderitaannya…

'ajak Ene ke Sumer Camp…_camp…cam…camp…camp….camp…camp_ dulu yah!" kata si Ene (pernah denger adegan sumer camp di gituin? Pernah pernah? Author juga pernah XD #plak) "memang mau nih tuh liat bus nya kan?" Shintaro berbicara sambil nyopot head setnya "makasih master!" Ene pun ngehentiin tuh musik

Dan rombongan lain pun datang yaitu the Vocaloids dan Vampire-vampire tercintah[?] beri lagu inner pemirsah! [?] *nyetel lagu doraemon*

_Aku ingin begini aku ingin begitu … _dan seterusnya *di lempar ke planet mars bersama lappie terchintah [?]*

"ayo berangkat!" kata si headmaster gaje itu (Kaien:*nodongin katana*IKiziro : he..he peace ^.^")V)

Mereka semua masuk kedalam tuh bus yang gedenya minta diampunin (minta ampun dah mainstream)

Di perjalanan…

Tiba-tiba lewat ninja pemirsah! Mereka adalah hiasan ramen dkk (*digebuk fc naruto) dan para ninja itu lewat lalu ngetok kaca. Kenapa kaca? Kalo pintu bus kan dari besi hehe "Misi pak kita mau Tanya desa Konoha lewat mana ya?"Tanya seorang cewek berambut pink kembaran Natsu nih.. (reader : beda fandom,woy!) karna yang nyetir itu Kaito yang katanya sangat Baka.. *di gebuk fc Kaito* jadi dia jawab begini : "Hah? Konoha? Tuh ada didalem" sambil nunjuk Konoha yang lagi makan negima "BaKaito.. dia itu nanya desa bukan orang!" Ternyata yang marah itu Miku-chan kita! "Ma..maaf?" merasa dikacangin gadis bernama Sakura itu pun ngomong "Oh ya! Desa Konoha itu luuuruss mundur mentok tetep mundur maju lagi belok kanan trus belok kiri belok depan[?] mundur dua langkah yak cukup!" kata Piko yang kesel karena ada ninja nemplok di jendela [?] yang lain hanya sweatdrop "Makasih adek cantik" kata Sakura lagi lalu tuh ninja nyasar pergi. Setelah tuh ninja pergi semua di situ ngakak pemirsah! Karena Piko tuh cowok! Naasnya nasibmu nak… #plak

Karena mereka pada bosen… jadi pada mau nyanyi sekarang mereka lagi debat mau nyanyi apa

"nyanyi Sevrant of evil!" itu usul Len

"nyanyi Daugther of Evil!" itu usul Rin

"nyanyi Kagerou days!" itu usul adek kita Hibiya-chan *di pukul Hibiya*

"nyanyi Alamat Palsu!" hah siapa tuh? Oh ayu ting-tong nyasar [?]

Karena gak selesai selesai mereka kagak jadi nyanyi… hehe

-skip time-

Nyampe di Sumer camp…_camp..camp…camp.._ itu..

"ayo turun! Yang lain dah pada nyampe tuh" kata Kaien (bukan bleach loh) "nah diabsen dulu!" kata panitia yang lain Kiyoteru Hiyama (kok jadi kaya sekolah ya? Biarlah..) "oke" kata semua yang kumpul di situ "Ayano?" "ada!" dan semua karakter mekaku city actors yang ada disito kaget wajahnya jadi gini 0w0 "Nni?!" koor mereka "Ayanee-chan kan udah mati?" itu dari Seto "Jangan jangan dia itu hantu!" kata Kido OOC-nya kambuh "bu-bukan minna aku bukan hantu gentayangan kok Cuma diundang aja ama tuh bakAuthor" kata Ayano nenangin semua yang ada disitu "lanjut! Haruka?" "ada" "ada""ada" "kok tiga sih? Karena kan haruka tuh memang ada banyak loh Haruka Bapaknya si Kaname dan Haruka Free dan Haruka nama Jaman dahulunya[?] Konoha… ok di skip aja ah pengabsenan gaje ini.

Lanjoot….

Malem malem mereka nyalain api unggun sambil cerita yang gak serem serem amat (cerita serem itu mainstream) karena pas malem tuh vampire matanya nyala layaknya lampu neon warna merah [?] (anggep aja night class,Zero,dan Yuki matanya merah semua) jadi tambah terang deh [?] trus anggota mekakushi dan kebetulan pake keukatan mata semua (HAH!? Buat apa!? Ikiziro:suka suka author donk #plakk) jadi banyak tuh merah merah disitu …

Esoknya…

"hey bangun minna!" teriak seseorang pake TOA

"iye bangun…." Kata semua di camp itu "hari ini ada lomba loh! Mau ikut gak?" "males" kata semua disitu "Harus ikut! Kalo kagak gue datengin arts nyot nyot dikenyot loh!" "oke kita ikut!" ternyata mereka ketakutan dengan la nyot nyot dikenyot pemirsah

Lomba apaka yang akan diikutu chara anime disitu?

Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya!

Kiziro:hah selesai juga..

Kuro:Kenapa lo thor?

Kiziro : aku lagi ngetik.. nah ada yang lagi main game bunyi bunyi gini Ready? Fight! Finish! Huaaaa

Kireshi:turut berduka cita..

Kiziro: hah ? tumben lo baik

Kireshi : lagi bahagia karena author tidak memasukanku kedalam ficnya

Kiziro : Shiro-chan jahat! TwT

Kireshi: biar!

KKK/triple K : mind to review minna?


	3. Drama gaje (1)

Kekonyolan di mansion anime

By :Kiziro Kurokage

Disclamer :Kiziro kagak punya apa apa!

Genre :humor

Warning :Gaje,OOC,Garing,Banyak typo dkk [?]

(balasan Review ada dibawah cyin!#plaakk)

Di sebuah Studio berpanggung..

"Nah, kita lomba apaan sih?" Tanya seseorang berambut putih diiket ponytail (bukan Konoha lho) bernama Dell Honne (Tuh kan bukan Konoha!*sewot sendiri*) "Ohh itu kita lomba drama" kata seseorang bernama Kaien Cross dan tunggu sebentar…

Connecting ….

Loading….

Waiting…..(ini computer apaan?!)

Complete!

"NANI!" seru semua yang ada disitu (min Konoha yang lagi makan,Kuroko yang author gak pernah liat triak seperti itu, Zero karena dia gak pernah teriak kayak gitu, Haruka (Free) yang juga gak pernah author liat teriak kayak gitu, Kaname yang selalu keep calm,dsb (author lupa tehehehe#plook) Kaien Cross, dan Kiyoteru.)

"iya drama!" seru Kaien "nih daftar pembagiannya" kata Kiyoteru menunjukan suatu kertas

Nah liat isinya yuk!

Mekaku city actors(1): Kido Tsubomi, Seto Kousuke, Kano Shuuya, Mary Kozakura, dan Ayano tateyama

Mekaku city actors (2): Momo Kisaragi, Shintaro Kisaragi, Takane 'Ene' Enomoto, Hibiya Amamiya, Kokonese 'Konoha' Haruka

Bleach: Ichigo Kurosaki, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai

Free: Haruka Nanase, Nagisa Hazuki, Rei Ryugasaki, Makoto Tachibana, Rin Matsuoka

Vocaloid (bukan anime sih..): Len kagamine, Rin Kagamne, Miku Hatsune, Kaito Shion, Gakupo Kamui, Luka Megurine

Vocaloid(2): Piko si shota~*di pukul usb* eh replay Piko Utatane, Miki, Oliver, IA,Mayu

Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru sou desu yo ? : Izayoi Sakamaki, Black Rabbit, Jin Botol (maap salah #plaak)Jin Russel, Asuka Kudou , You Kasukabe

Selesai. (mau tau kenapa tadi animenya serasa banyak banget? Karena sisanya tinggal di mansion hehehe#plakk dan para chara Vampire Knight jadi penonton sekaligus komentator hahaha)

"ok karena udah dibagi… jadi tentuin sono mau drama ape! Hush hush" kata Kaien ngusir

"iya iya" kata seluruh chara korban drama

Ok kita skip time hahahaha #plakk

Jeng..jeng ..DUARRRRR! (SFX gagal)

"Hai pemirsah sekalian! Saya Kaien Cross sebagai pembawa acara di.. Lomba Drama Sepecial Karya Author Kiziro yang aneh bin Gaje!" Seru Kaien

"dan kita panggil peserta pertama Mekaku city actors kelompok 1!" Seru Kaien lagi

Duarr Duarr Duarr (tambah gagal)

Babu of evil [?]

Narator :Ayano Tateyama

Babu[?] :Kano Shuuya

Pangeran : Seto Kousuke

Desa hijau girl[?]: Kido Tsubomi

Ratu :Mary Kozakura

"Di sebuah kerajaan warna pirang[?], tinggalah seorang ratu beserta babunya [?]" baca Ayano

"Pe-pelayan!" Mary ngomong

"Hah Ape?" kata Kano

"Oi harusnya kamu bilang 'ya ratu'!" kata Ayano Sewot

"ok nee-san"

Replay!

"pe-pelayan!"

"Ya ratu?"

"B-bikinin ma-makanan dong!" kata Mary

"Ok Ratu!" Kata Kano

Pake dialog aja yah…

Kano: Makanan hari ini rusa goreng tepung [?]

Seto(tiba tiba teriak): Rusa-rusaku!

Ayano: Hoi Seto diem dulu donk

Seto: ok nee-san

Mary: G-gak Jadi makan deh

Kano: ya udah *ngebuang tu rusa goreng tepung*

Ayano: Lalu pangeran Seto datang berkujung.

Babu[?]1: Mary-sama ada pangeran dari negri kodok[?] datang berkujung

Mary: persilahkan dia masuk (tiba tiba gak gugup lagi)

Babu 2: Baik Mary-sama

Seto: halo Marry *senyum*

Mary: Halo *peluk Seto*

Seto: oh ya gue mau ngasih tau (jadi gaul)

Mary: a-ada apa? (gugup lagi)

Seto: katanya kita batal nikah..

Mary: ke kenapa?

Seto: gue naksir ama seseorang

Mary: si siapa?

Seto: Rusa yang punya jambul hijau[?]

Mary: Laki ato cewek?

Seto: Laki

Mary: yaudah nikahin! (jiwa fujoshi kambuh)

Seto: Makasih!

Mary: sama sama! Nanti undang aku ya! mau aku potret

Seto: ok!

Ayano: dan pangeran Seto pergi…

Ayano: Suatu hari babunya Mary pergi ke kota

Kano: *jalan ke stage 2 [?]*

Ayano: dia melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau…

Kano: Oi ijo girl! [?]

Kido: *tendang Kano*

Dan drama itu berakhir dengan kano yang tepar

"ga..gaje" kata semua penonton bisik-bisik

"Ok! Pemirsah! Sekarang kita smbut kelompok mekaku city actors 2!"

Bagaimana kah para peserta yang lain? apakah mereka dapat mementaskan drama? Lihat eps selanjutnya!

Kiziro: selesai juga…

Kuro: bravo!

Kiziro: makasih^^

Kiziro: saatnya balas Review ~

**Adhitya nogami**

**Makasih dah dibilang nice fic ^^ naruto dan sasuke? Kayaknya gak bisa deh. Soalnya aku gak terlalu hapal karakteristinya hehe…**

**Aiko shikatani**

**Nggak ko tenang aja Aiko-san^^**

**Yami nova**

**Yay direview ama Yami-san karena Yami-san telah memberikanku sebuah anime baru yaya *nari-nari gaje*hehe banyak menurutku^^. pseudo crossover itu apa ya?#plakk kalo itu artinya crossover banyakan memang iya! hehe piko memang tercantik nomor 1 hehehe *diserang Usb***

**Mahou-chan**

**Hehe peace peace jangan nyekek Kiziro dong…. Oh iya lombanya itu macem macem sekarang drama duu hehe oh ya mahou-chan punya usul drama gak? Have a good day to *pose***

Kiziro: nah udah di bales semua… oh iya tolong kasih usul drama dong.. author Cuma tau dikit.. hehe

Kiziro:terakhir

Triple K: mind to Review minna?


	4. Drama gaje (2)

Summer camp gaje! (ganti judul)

By: Kiziro Kurokage

Disclamer: Kiziro gak punya apa apa!

Warning: GaJe,OOC,OOT,author nyasar masuk,dkk,dsb,dll

Genre: Humor

(Balasan Review Dibawah)

Nah fic nya dialog ya…

Kaien: Kembali lagi di acara Drama gaje semesta!

Kiyoteru: nih ada host baru

Kiziro: Yo! Minna-san~

All: Yo BakAuthor

# JLEB

Nah sekarang cerita lagi ya…"

Kiziro pun Pundung di pojokan bersama lollipop tercintah [?] tapi bangkit dari keter-pundung-annya

"Baiklah kita smbut drama mekaku city actors kelompok 2!"kata Kiziro tapi tiba-tiba

Tiba-tiba tiba-tiba tiba-tiba *kena timpuk sandal* pintu aula (bukanya kemaren studio ya?biarlah suka suka author#plakk) terbuka pemirsah!

"Ada kiriman spesial untuk BakAuthor Kiziro!"kata tukang pos beruban eh salah berambut putih bernama Lag siapalah itu author lupa #plak "kiriman special hanya untukku?" *blink blink eyes gaya sp*nge B*b square P*nts* kata Kiziro meluk Lag tapi Lag udah pergi jadi Kiziro jatoh dan udah ada kardus gedenya buset didepan situ. "Hoi Author mau ngudang sih mau ngundang masa kita harus dikirim dari bee hive (bener gak?) yang di tempat yang buset jauh banget !" kata si kardus [?] "Hehe gomen gomen" kata Kiziro dan kardus terbuka dan menapakan beberapa setan (Kuro: Author…IKiziro: Maap tehehe) ralat orang yang diduga bernama Kuroko,Akashi,Murasakibara,Kise,Midorima,Kagami(KnB),Kuroha,Shion ibunya Marry,dan Azami neneknya Marry

"Ok lanjut.. MCA (mekaku city actors) Kelompok dua butuh pemain tambahan?" "butuh butuh" kata kelompok 2 "ok silahkan dipakai" kata sang Kiziro dorong tuh orang orang nah "nah kita sambut drama dari MCA kelompok 2!"kata Kaien

Snow Brown [?]

Narathor: Shintaro

Ratu: Shion

Putri: Hibiya [?]

Pemburu: Konoha

Cermin: Ene

Pangeran: Momo[?]

Ratu tiri[?]: Azami

Kurcaci cs [?]: Akashi, Aomine, Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kagami(Cuma 6 hohoho#plakk)

(pake dialog..)

Shintaro: Di sebuah kerajaan tinggalah seorang ratu bernama Shion…. Suatu hari, Shion lagi ngejait nih (tiba-tiba gak dramatis lagi) dan tanganya selamat dan gak ketusuk jarum [?]

Shion: huh ampir aja, gua berharap klo gua punya anak anaknya rambutnya coklat kaya binkai jendela dan matanya coklat kaya susu coklat jangan coklat kayak ditoilet ya [?].

Marry (tiba-tiba teriak): I-i-ibu! Anakmu rambunya blonde bu masa masih ngarep? (OOC akut)

Kiziro: oi ini drama oi hush hush pergi dulu ntar Kiziro beliin manga yaoi deh

Marry: sip! (lari keluar stage)

Shintaro: tiba-tiba datang arwah Hiyori….

Hiyori: nih anak buat elo (nglempar Hibiya)

Shion: astaga nih shota banget! Buat bahan cross dress ah~[?]

Shintaro: 14 tahun kemudian ibunya Hibiya mati dan rajanya menikah lagi dengan medusa bernama Azami…. Azami selalu bertanya ke Layar gede yang dinamaain cermin.. karna kalo ke cermin betulan dia jadi batu

Azami: cermin..cermin didinding~ diam diam merayap~datang seekor lalat hap langsung ditangkap *malah nyanyi*

Shintaro: salah salah replay!

Azami: cermin Ene yang paling keceh[?] siapakah orang paling shota di dunia ini [?]

Ene: Piko Utatane nyoya

Azami: hah bukan Hibiya? Sial lu Shion anak durhaka! Ntar gue jadiin batu! Ya udah! Suruh Konoha buat bunuh dia!

Ene: sip dah *neken tombol gaje* halo?..Konoha? aku Ene. Kamu disuruh Ratu Azami ngadep! Ok? Iya iya ntar katanya mau dikasih negima kok tenang! Hah? Minta lap? Mata kesemprot pil*x lagi?gile lu ko[?]!ape? warna kuning lagi!cepet sonoh! Kok bisa sih kamu kena pil*x warna kuning lagi! Iye dibelakang panggung ada lap ok ok sip! Hah?! Bla..bla..bla

Azami: *sweatdrop* hey Ene kita lagi drama hoy!

Ene: map nyonya! Matanya Konoha kesemprot pil*x warna kuning lagi!

Azami: gantiin Kuroha aja!

Ene: jangan nyonya! Ntar kalo kuroha Hibiya dibunuh beneran! gantiin master aja!

Azami: ntar naratornya siapa?

Ene: Biar si Kuroha!

Shintaro: ok ok

Kuroha: sang pemburu datang ke dalam istana *killer mode:off*

Shintaro: Ada apa ya ratu?

Azami: nih bunuhin si Hibiya!

Shintaro: emangnya Hibiya kenapa?

Azami: dia kurang shota!

Shintaro: *sweatdroop* baik ratu!

Kuroha: dan sang pemburu pergi ke hutan dengan Hibiya…

Hibiya: hei Shintaro! Gua kabur aje ya males diistana di crossdress mulu!

Shintaro: ok sono sono gua kepanasan nih

Kuroha: dan putri Hibiya pergi kedalam hutan.. ia menemukan sebuah rumah yang tinggi sekali (pake size tinggi asli loh!) dan karena Hibiya tuh tingginya 130 brapa ya author lupa! *kuroha sweatdrop* jadi rumah itu tinggi banget baginya…

Hibiya: wah tinggi bener ni rumah yang punya pasti tinggi tinggi

Kuroha: Hibiya pun masuk ke dalam rumah.. disana ada 6 orang lagi main basket!

Kagami: yak tangkap!

Midorima: hah siapa dia? Bu..bukan berarti aku peduli padanya!

Hibiya: Gue? Masa gak kenal sih! Gue kan Hibiya yang jadi pemeran di lagunya Miku yang Heat-haze days (bener gak?)

Kuroha: hoi salah dialog hoi!

Hibiya: biar!

Kuroha: *bawa guntingnya Akashi[?]* ape lo bilang?

Akashi: Gunting-chan! *OOC*

Hibiya: go..gomenasai! jadi gue ini putri Hibiya dari kerajaan shota[?] yang dipimpin oleh seorang ratu yang gemar mengcrossdress anaknya!

All in that house(-hibiya): oh..

Kise: kamu cocok buat crossdress-ssu! Yakan Kurokochi?

Kuroko:*angguk angguk*

#JLEB!

Hibiya: nah ijinin aku tinggal disini ya?

Akashi: sana.

Kuroha: dan Hibiya pun tinggal disana… suatu hari datang seorang pangeran berwujud putri[?] dari kerajaan kuning….

Momo: halo? Hey Hibiya! Kamu disuruh pergi ke kerajaan kuning!

Hibiya: mangnya nape?

Momo: udah ikut aja!

Hibiya: *naik ke atas kuda yang warnanya putih*

Momo: ayo berangkat!

Kuroha: sampai diistana…

Hibiya: hey Obaa-san kenapa gue disuruh ke sini?

Momo: mau di cross dress *evil face*

Hibiya: NOOOO *menjerit dengan OOC-nya*

Kuroha: dan putri Hibiya pun hidup sengsara selamanya[?]. THE END

Kiziro: ok trimakasih untuk mekaku city 2! Peserta se-

(ganti mode cerita)

"peserta se-" Kiziro mau bicara tapi kepotong karena.. "Jangan kabur kau ayakashi!" kata seseorang berambut biru bawa pedang "Gue yokai!" kata seorang lagi yang berambut putih-hitam bawa pedang juga dengan oocnya "Sama aja!" kata yang rambut biru sebut Yato aja "tapi gue yokai yang baik[?] juga budiman[?]!" kata yang berambut hitam-putih sebut Rikuo Nura "Master!" kata perempuan berambut biru yaitu Tsurara Oikawa si Yuki-onna lalu keributan itu lewat… semua hanya sweatdrop dan facepalm.

"ok peserta selanjutnya! Kelompok Bleach!" kata Kaien

Apakah yang akan dipentaskan kelompok bleach? Author bingung#plakk jadi mohon review ide cerita ya!

Balasan Review…

**AikoShikatani**

**Makasih dah review! Drama love in taman lawang? Kalo itu kiziro gak tau… hehe**

**Dere Dere02**

**Hehe^^ makasih buat reviewnya dan supportnya!**

**Mahou-chan**

**Makasih dah review! bagus tuh usulnya! Kita senasib mahou-chan tapi kalo aku dikepoin ama embah ku hehehe… uji nyali? Ayok aja!^^**

Kiziro: ola minna!

Kuro: Kiziro kamu ketularan virus DoravinThevelicropusExplorer ya?

Kiziro: mungkin?

Kireshiro: ohohohoho author ketularan muahahahahaha

Kiziro: kre no sweeping kire no sweeping

KuroKire: pfft… hahahahaha

Triple K:mind to review minna?


	5. Drama gaje (3)

Sumer Camp Gaje!

By: kiziro kurokage

Disclamer: I don't own anything except this fanfiction!(sok inggris lu thor!)

Warning :Gaje,OOC,OOT,Garing,dsb,dll,dkk

Genre: humor

Review dibawah^^

"Ok kelompok Bleach silahkan maju!"kata si BakAuthor *narathor digebuk author*

Replay!

"Ok kelompok Bleach silahkan maju!" kata Kaien (Kuro:kok ganti?|Kiziro:EGP!*di lempar bakiak) dan kelompok pemutih *author dilempar ke mars ama fc bleach* eh Bleach pun maju

"baik silahkan mulai" kata Kiyoteru

(Dialog dimulai dari sini!)

Malin Kundang:

Narathor: Byakuya

Ibu: Azami

Anak(ini pake namanya yang meranin ya soalnya): Ichigo

Juragan dagang: Byakuya

Istrinya si anak [?]: Hitsugaya [?]

Para nelayan: GoM+Kagami+Renji

Oke mulai….

Rukia:Pada zaman dahulu hiduplah seorang single parent(biar keren!#plakk) yang tua yang umurnya ratusan tahun tapi tetep awet muda(Azami:thx kizi-san pujianya ohohoh*ketawa OOC*|Kiziro: Sama Sama Azami-san *senyum c*lgate(P*psodent udh mainstream hohoho#PLOOK)*) ia tinggal dengan anaknya yang mirip duren dan jeruk tapi bernama strawberry*author digebuk ichigo fc*anak itu bernama Ichigo mereka miskin sekali suatu hari, sang ana minta iji buat mengembara nyari uang…..

Ichigo: Ibu aku mau pergi ke nyari uang dulu ya…

Azami: Sono kalo bisa bawaain manga Yaoi ya buat cucuku!

Rukia: Azami-san yang bener dong *sweatdrop*

Azami: ok ok

Replay!

Ichigo: Ibu aku pergi nyari uang dulu ya

Azami: Ok sono pergi hush.. hush..*ngusir*

Rukia: dan sang Ibu pun melepas Ichigo dengan ringan hati[?]….Ichigo pun sampai ditempat juragan besar..

Ichigo: pak boleh ngelamar kerja nggak?

Byakuya: sana.

Rukia: Ichigo bertemu dengan anaknya si JuBes[?] yang bernama Hitsugaya Toshirou… (Hitsugaya udah disuruh(baca:dipaksadenganancamancrossdress) ama author biar gak perotes dengan namyanya tanpa embel-embel –taichou) dan mereka nikah. Saat Ichigo nyampe di desa..

Nelayan cs[?]: Ichigo emak mu masih idup loh

Ichigo: mana dimana _anak kambing saya?anak kambing saya ada di kebon baru _*nyanyi*

Rukia: Ichigo…*death glare*

Ichigo: Maap!

Replay!

Nelayan cs[?]: Ichigo emak mu masih idup lho..

Ichigo: dah tau

Aomine: hah dari mana?

Ichigo: makanya jangan kudet!

Aomine: abisnya kita kan C*pdate jadi gelas udah diangkat angkat eh nggak muncul juga Faceb**knya

All in drama(dalem hati):BakAomine…

Nelayan cs: lagian lo judes amat sih

Ichigo: MasBuLoh?

Nelayan cs (OOC banget ya? Biarlah…#PlOOK): Makanya biar gak masbuloh pake kakbuloh kartu king buat loh!

Ichigo: nah mana emak ku?

Nelayan and the genk[?]: itu *nunjuk Azami*!

Azami: Halo Anaku! dapet duit gak?

Ichigo: nggak mak!

Azami: dasar! Anak durhaka! Kutatap kau biar jadi batu!

*Ichigo dibawa ganti ama batu karena mata azami berbahaya!*

Rukia: dan ichigo pu menjadi batu

All: The end!

(mode cerita)

"Dan itulah kelompok Bleach!" Seru Kaien "Nah karena sekarang udah jam makan siang jadi kita makan dulu! Ntar lanjutin dramanya!dan aku pergi dulu yaa karena urusanku sebagai host lagi jeda!" seru Kiziro lalu minggat "hah? Makan apa?" Tanya semua chara "tuh dimasakin ama chef Orihime sepcial didatangkan dari bumi!" seru Kaien sambil menunjuk benda asing[?] yang mengeluarkan aura hitam "itu… racun…" pikir mereka "nah silahkan dimakan." Kata Kiyoteru dan mari lihat reaksi mereka:

"Menurutmu ini bisa dimakan?"

"tidak tahu kelihatanya sih ini beracun"

"Hoii! Jangan dimakan! Racun tuh!"

"tenang aku udah kebal!"

"Otou-san bikinin Yuki makan ya?"(OOC)

"Akhirnya kau memaggil ku ayah!"

"Jangan dimakan berbahaya!"

"pantes si BaKAuthor itu pergi! Dasar penghianat!"(ntah mengapa terdengar suara Jleb dari atas)

"ohohoh kalian harus makan" kata author dari bawah tanah[?]

Dan inilah result-nya(sok inggris lo thor!)

Mekameka-dan#plakk maap salah

Replay!

Mekaku city actors all chara

Kido: makan dan tepar

Seto: makan lalu tepar tertindih Mary

Kano: tepar trus mulunya berbusa

Mary: tepar dengan mata berputar-putar diatasnya Seto

Momo: tepar dengan 'elit'

Ene: baik-baik saja kan dia didalem hape-chan[?]-nya Shintaro

Shintaro: tepar terlentang dengan mata berputar-putar dan mulut berbusa

Hibiya: tepar dengan sangat 'elit' disebelahnya Konoha

Konoha: malah tambah makanannya

Kuroha: makan dengan bahagia karena menemukan racun yang bagus

Azami: pergi ke dimensi lain

Shion: ikut Azami

Vampire Knight chara: baik-baik saja karena memakan makanan Kaien stylenya Kaien

Chara lain: pada tepar dengan sangat teramat 'elit'

Setelah pada sadar mereka langsung go to aula!

"nah peserta selanjutnya! Kelompok free!"

(Dialog mode:on)

Narathor : Kiziro kurokage (karena chara pada main semua haha)

Cinderella: Haruka [?]

Pangeran: Makoto

Saudari tiri 1: Nagisa

Saudari tiri 2: Rei

Ibu peri: Rin [?]

Ibu tiri: Shion

Ayah : Azami [?]

Kiziro: di sebuah desa yang terpencil buangetz (alay mode:on) tingalah keluarga yang bahagia dan senang dan tentram dan#jduakk ok replay!

Kiziro: di sebuah desa tinggalah sebuah keluarga. Keluarga itu hidup bahagia tapi semua berubah setelah Negara tanah menyerang (api dah mainstream) eh salah semua berubah setelah sang ibu mati! Ayahnya mereka nikah lagi ama seorang perempuan cuanttttttttttttik banguetz (alay mode : double on!) nah sang ibu tiri punya dua anak dan sang ayah juga mati ngenes banget ya pemirsah?#Dor dan inilah dramanya….

Shion: Hoi Cinderella bikinin Shion sang medusa genersi ke 2 yang agung ini teh mawar melati semuanya indah[?]!

Haruka :…. *bikin teh*

Shion: mana teh mawarnya?

Haruka: nih. *ngasih teh*

Shion: makasih berenang sono hush hush

Haruka: *pergi*

Kiziro: nah suatu hari, sang ibu dapet undangan dari istana untuk kepesta dansa! Katanya anak yang dipilih pangeran akan dinikahin ama pangeran dan ibunya dikasih manga+doujin yaoi! Jadi Shion mau mengikutsertakan anaknya dalem pesta ini! Tapi dia gak mau haruka ikut! Kenapa? Karena menurutnya pairing haruka x makoto terlalu mainstream[?]! jadi ini kejadiannya…

Shion: Haruka nggak boleh ikut!

Haruka: hah kenapa?

Shion: karna MakoHaru mainstream [?]

Nagisa: tapi aku juga nggak mau ama Mako-chan aku nggak mau yaoian

Rei: iya nggak mau!

Shion: kalo nolak aku jadiin batu,ya!

Nagi+Rei: Emak helep meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (OOC ato nggak?)

Kiziro: jadi mereka pergi untuk ke pesta dansa! Nah di Haru ditinggal sendirian dirumah nih! Tapi datang ibu peri Rin!

Rin: ada apa Haru ? (inside: huaaaa aku OOc banget*OOC* dan kenapa gue musti jadi ibu peri yang nolongin Haru sih kenapa?Why oh Why?!)

Haru: Nagisa ama Rei disuruh yaoi-an sama Shion dan harus di pairing ama Makoto

Rin: oh gitu.. yaudah ayo kita perang ! *nyihir tank*

Haruka: tatakae! *OOC*

Kiziro: dan mereka perang didalem istana jadi mereka menang nih! Dan Cinderella nikah ama pangeran dan mereka hidup bahagia!

All in drama: The~End~

(cerita mode:on)

Dan kita liat Si Marry yang udah blink blink karena liat yaoi! Begitulah "nah demikian drama dari grup Free!" seru Kaien sambil megang TOA (karena bosen pake Mik) "nah peserta selanjutnya! Vocaloid kelompok satu dipersilahkan!" seru Kiyoteru

Kagerou Days/Daze (lagunya IA atau Miku ya author lupa!#Gubrak)

Narathor: Luka

Hibiya : Len

Hiyori: Rin

Truck-san[?]: Gakupo

Laki-laki hitam(siapa sih namanya?): Kaito

Perempuan biru(ini juga siapa namanya?): Miku

Luka: Suatu pagi….

Len: hah jam berapa? *lirik jam di hape* hah aku harus segera berangkat!*lari*

Luka: Len sampai di taman!

Rin: wah halo Len!

Len: halo *duduk di ayunan*

Rin: *elus kucing**si Kucing kabur* waa jangan kabur neko-chan!*ngejer*

Gakupo: *lari lewat nabrak Rin*

Len: Rin!

Rin: *pura pura is ded*

Len: Rin! Nnnnoooooooooooooooooooo *lebay*

Kaito: *muncul**senyum evil*

Len: *natap kaito trus ilang*

Luka: Len bangun di pagi yang sama lalu ia ketaman lagi..Ia melihat Rin yang duduk di ayunan dan ia menarik Rin agar ikut pergi.

Len: sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang

Rin: L-len! Tunggu!

Luka: setumpuk biting[?] dari penjual baso (emang baso pake biting?)jatuh menusuk Rin dan Rin isded lagi! Kaito muncul dan nyengir evil. Len bangun di pagi yang sama lalu ia mau nyelamatin Rin ! akhirnya Rin selamat dan Len isded lalu Miku muncul dan The end

Semua di studio min the drama: *cengo* dikit amat!

Kiyoteru: berikutnya Vocaloid dua!

Trick and Treat

Narathor: Piko&Miki

Child: IA

Doll1: Oliver

Doll2: Mayu

Piko: Disuatu tempat…

Miki: Tinggalah seorang anak bernama IA…

Piko: IA memiliki 2 boneka namanya Mayu dan Oliver..

Miki: suatu hari ibu IA membelikannya boneka!

Piko: Dan IA membuang 2 bonekanya yang menurunya uda jelek dan eeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuwwww jijik bo (OOC)

IA: ihhh bonekanya udah usang buang aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~ *ngebuang boneka* mending ama teddy-chan *peluk teddy pinjeman author yang nyuri dari Kanato (DL)*(Author merasa ada hawa gelap dibelakangnya)

Piko: kedua boneka itu hidup dan mau balas dendam mereka menggunakan sihir untuk mengundang IA

Oliver: IA-sama lama tak berjumpa

IA: hah kau siapa?

Oliver: aku? Aku Oliver! Bonekamu yang kau buang dan kau katain usang!

Mayu: kami akan membunuhmu

Oliver: yes! We will kill you! (inggris mode:on)

IA: B..ut what salahku (ganti mode Indonesia yeah!)

Mayu: kau membuang kami kan? *evil smirk*

Oliver: we will revenge!

IA: kenapa?

Oliver: mau balas dendam lelet lo bo (banci mode:on)

Mayu: iya cyin~ lelet amat mau dibunuh aja susah cyin!*OOC*

IA: Eike nggak lelet cyin! Eike Cuma nanya cyin *OOC*

Mayu: ya udah cyin lets go cyin! *ngasah kapak palsu*

Miki: dan IA dibunuh Bo oleh kedua boneka itu cyin~

All in drama: The end bo!

Kaien: *sweatdrop bersama kawan-kawan[?]* baik selanjutnya kelompok Mondaiji!

Aladdin

Narathor : Kiziro

Aladdin: Izayoi

Jin lampu: Jin

Ibunya Izayoi: You

Penyihir: Asuka

Penjaga gunung[?]: Moon Rabbit (yang rambutnya pink)

Kiziro: di sebuah kota di bumi di suatu tempat tinggalah seorang ibu bernama You bersama anaknya Izayoi suatu hari Izayoi bertemu dengan seorang nenek sihir yang mengaku sebagai bibinya..

Asuka: hei Izayoi aku ini bibimu!

Izayoi: hah apa iya?

Asuka: kasih tahu gak ya?

Izayoi: tempe aja!

Asuka: yaiyalah aku ini bibimu dari negri Timur Kanan[?]!

Kiziro: kerena izayoi tak mengenal Asuka ia membawa asuka kepada ibunya!

You: hah Asuka? Belum pernah dengar.

Asuka: itu karena waktu kecil aku hilang jadi kau tidak mengenalku!

You: ohh begitu. Jadi Izayoi kamu anter bibimu jalan2 ya?

Izayoi: wani piro? (smirk)

You: terserah mu

Izayoi: ok

Kiziro: Izayoi pun engantar sng bibi itu jalan2 ke kta tapi si bibi minta agar Izayoi mengikutinya ke gunung dan sang bibi itu meminta Izayoi untuk mengambilkan lampu dari dalem tanah Izayoi mengambillnya tapi pintu udah tertutup. Dan Izayoi menggosok lampu lalu keluarlah Jin dari dalamnya

Jin: hai aku Jin kamu harus mengabulkan 3 permitaanku (perasaan kebalik ya?)

Izayoi: apa aja permintaannya?

Jin: keluarin si penunggu gunung!

Izayoi: tuh udah ada dibalik batu *nunjuk batu tembat Moon rabbit sembunyi*

Moon Rabbit:*keluar*

Jin: lalu hancurin tuh lampu *nunjuk lampu emas*

Izayoi; *ngancurin dalam stu kali injakan* truss?

Jin: pergi ke bulan! *ngasih roket*

Izayoi: udahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *dari bulan*

Jin: yeah kita dibulan *OOC*

Moon Rabbit: hore kelinci bulan harus ada dibulan! *OOC*

Kiziro: dan mereka hidup bahagia dibulan

All in drama: the end!

(cerita mode!)

"dan lomba pertama selesai hurray!" seru Kiziro "oh ya lomba kedua dilaksanakan nanti malam jadi besiaplah!" seru Kiyoteru "hah lomba apa?" Tanya semuanya min para host "akan diberi tau setelah kalian mulai!" jelas Kaien"ohhhhhhhhhhhhh" koor semua - para host

Jadi apakah lomba selanjutnya?

Mau tahu?

Tempe aja! #plaak

Kiziro: ahhhhhhhh selesai juga nih chapter!

Kuro : wah lumayan panjang tuh!

Kiziro : iya 1840 word soalnya kan Kiziro bikinya pas mati lampu jadi bisa banyak!

Kire: hebat and selamat! nih buat Kiziro *ngasih lollipop*

Kiziro: makasih Shiro-chan! *melakukan ABMsL(Ambil Buka Makan sang Lollipop)*

Kuro: sana balas Review!

Kiziro: ok

Balasan Review:

**AikoShikatani**

**Hehe drama itu? Kiziro nggak pernah nonotn sinetron hehe jadi sorry ya**

**Gone In the Mist**

**Dere-san ganti pen name ya? Hehehe kalo itu karena Kiziro kurang teliti makasih ya udah ngasih tau^^ dan buat Dere-san Ganbatte juga ya XD**

**Mahou-chan**

**Itu tentang Malin kundang! Yeah hidup Indonesia *nari-nari Gaje*! **

Nah udah dibales semua jadi…

Kiziro: akhir kata

Triple K: mind to Review minna?


	6. Uji Nyali?

Summer camp gaje!

By: Kiziro Kurokage

Genre: Hidup Humor!(?)

Warning: OOT,OOT,Gaje,Author masuk ke dalem cerita,dkk,dsb

Disclamer: semua yang ada di fanfiction ini bukan milik author!

Chapter 6: Uji nyali?

Jam 10.00 pm…

"Semua harap berkumpul di aula !" seru Kaien lewat TOA dan semua langsung kumpul dan semuanya dapaet bonus pemirsah! Yaitu…. : Budeg Sesaat! sungguh luar biasa pemirsah! *dilempar ke Neptunus*

"kita mau lomba apa nih?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang cuaannnnnnnntttttik abiz!*Di pukul USB* eh ralat! Tanya seorang laki-laki tulen! "oh kita mau uji nyali!" seru Kiyoteru "hah dimana?" Tanya semua orang disitu(-para host) "ikut aja deh" kata Kiziro

Sampai disebuah sekolah gaje bin aneh yang letaknya ada di pinggir jalan iyalah masa ditengah jalan? Ketabrak dong!#plakk "nah jadi kalian rame-rame masuk kedalem setelah itu telusuri! nahh di deket tangga pencar loh!" jelas Kiziro (Reader: jelas apanya? Itu sih gaje banget!) "Siap!" seru semuanya(yang jelas min Kido) kompakan dengan gaya tentara. "nah yang gak kuat lambaiin tangan kearah hantunya(?)!"

Lalu dimulailah sang uji nyali!

Nah para chara pergi nelusurin gedung sekolah itu! Kita liat yuk! "Mi-minna aku takut" kata Kido gemeteran dibalik baju Kano "tenang dancou!" kata semua Mekakushi Dan menenangkan danchu mereka itu "hei kita udah sampai tangga,nih!" kata Len yang berada paling depan "pencar yuk bebas jumlahnya ya!" kata Rin "ok!" kata semua min Kido. Mari lihat mulai dari pasangan Rin + Len

RinLen:

"Len gelap banget ya!" kata Rin "iya.." sahut Len tiba-tiba suhu ruangan jadi dingin mungkin -100 celcius (buset dingin buanget!) eh salah mungkin ampe -18 derajat celcius (suhu AC Kiziro tuh) "haiii Cowok.." kata sebuah suara entah dari mana "hai juga mbaaakkkk" kata Len "hah nggak takut,mas?" Tanya sosok itu a.k.a mbak Suster ngesot "memang harus ya?" Tanya Len heran "ya harus lah gue kan hantu!" kata Si Suster "Eh Len kita penah liat hantu jenis ini nggak ya?" Tanya Rin kepada Len "kayaknya nggak yang aku tahu itu hanya yuki-onna,kitsune,bakeneko,nekomata..bla..bla.." Len menyebutkan nama yokai jepang lainya "oh ya? Berate ini jenis baru? Ayo tangkep!" seru Len "lets go" sambut Rin "kyaaaa" sang Suster langsung ngesot turbo(?)

Hasil: Malah si hantu yang ketakutan!

MikuKaito!

"eh kaito kok suhunya jadi dingin banget ya?" Tanya Miku pada Kaito "iyaa… nih miku pake syalku aja ya!" kata Kaito sambil ngasih syal ke Miku "ufufufufu kalian akan membeku" sebuah suara dari balik dinding atau itu dindingnya ?#PLAKK terdengar "hah siapa kau?" Tanya Kaito "aku? Aku Yuki-onna bernama Tsurara Oikawa dari fandom sebelah dan aku disini mau nyelamatin master yang diculik Author Gaje dan kami para Yokai harus menakut-nakutin kalian ufufufu…. Dan itu untuk menyelamatkan master!" kata Tsurara yang OOC gegara Author "hah ayo tanding!" kata Kaito nantang "klo aku menang kamu haru kasih aku aisu! Kalo kalah aku bantu kamu!" Sambung Kaito "ok!" dan terjadi perang dunia ke 3! Dan sudah ditebak hasilnya…. Yaitu Kaito kalah!

Hasil&kesimpulan: Kaito dan tsurara serta Miku berkomplot! & jangan pernah tanding ama tsurara kalo kamu manusia biasa apa lagi android! Bisa konslet!

LukaGaku!

"Gakupo… apa ada hantu beneran?" Tanya Luka "nggak paling adanya Yokai atau Ayakashi Luka-sama!" sahut Gakupo dengan bakanya "sama aja BaKamui!" kata Luka ngegeplak Gakupo pake Tuna kering (?) (bosen dah beku mulu! sekali kali kering boleh! (?)) tiba-tiba.. "huhuhuhu kalian tak akan lolos!" kata sebuah suara… "HAH SIAPA ITU?!KELUAR!" teriak Gakupo "ini aku kejoro! Aku akan menyelamatkan Rikuo-sama!" kata Kejoro manjangin Rambut Kalo gakupo langsung… nosebleed dan tepar seketikah! "dasar mesum!" Luka marah ngegeplak Gakupo Pake pedang Tuna yang dia dapetin setelah ikut kuis berhadiah dari pilem: Tuna War Tatakae!(?)-nya "memang ada apa sih?" Tanya Luka pada Kejoro "itu Rikuo-sama diculik ama author Kiziro dan katanya kita disuruh nakutin kalian!" kata Kejoro marah marah pada Kiziro. "oh gitu toh! Tenang gue bantu!" kata Luka "ok ayo!"

Result: mereka berkomplot!

PikoMiki!

"nee,piko kok perasaan ruangan dingin banget ya?" tanya Miki "tau ah Gelap nih!" kata Piko pada Miki "haiiiiii cewek!" kata makhluk disebelah kanan Miki "hah? Siapa lo?" Tanya Miki gaul "sapa gue? Gue ini vampire hebat pureblood yang ganteng dan huebat dan guanteng!" kata vampire yang ngakunya ganteng padahal nggak dan kecanduan anime Vampire Knight itu "oh yaudah…" si Piko ama Miki nyuekin tuh vampir dan lanjut jalan

Result: si hantu dicuekin!

IA,Mayu,Oliver !

"hihihi hai kalian" kata sebuah suara "hah ada apa?" Tanya Oliver "hihihi aku ini mbak kunti yang cantik(?) dan sekseh (?) tau nggak?" Tanya si mbak kunti itu "hah siapa?" Tanya IA ternyata efek budegnya mempan toh… "ane mbak kunti yang cuantik dan super duper sekseh!" kata si mbak kunti "hah apa?" Tanya Mayu yang lagi nggak yandere "lo budeg ato apa sih?!" Tanya si kunti kesel lama lama "apa lo bilang gua budeg? Awas aja lo ntar" kata si Mayu yang yandere+OOC-nya on mengejar mbak kunti sambil bawa kapak super duper hyper keceh (?)-nya.

Hasil: jangan bikin Mayu masuk mode yandere!

KidoKano!

"kyaa" Kido teriak gegara ada hantu tanpa leher megang benang merah "siapa kamu?" Tanya Kano "aku Kubinashi dari fandom sebelah! Mau nyelamatin Rukuo-sama!" kata Kubinashi "Hah?Kubis?" Tanya Kano yang kayaknya budeg dadakan "Bukan! Kubinashi!" kata Kubinashi mulai marah gegara dikatain kubis sama Kano "hah? Kubis Asin?" Kano beneran budeg ternyata "Kubinashi!" Kubinashi mulai marah "Apa? Kubis nasi?" Kano kau dalam bahaya! "Grrr awas kau!" Kubinashi jadi ooc dan nyerang Kano si Kano kelempar ke mars dan Kido ketakutan jadi dia Lambai2

Result: si hantu menang yeah!

SetoMarry!

"Se-seto-kun apa bener ada hantu di sekitar sini?" Tanya Marry yang matanya dah muter-muter layaknya baling-baling helicopter(?) "kayaknya kan si BakAuthor itu yang nulis.." kata Seto yang jadi smart!*digampar Fc Seto karena bilang Seto itu awalnya nggak smart alias baka* (di lapangan: huacimm chu chu chuimm jesss (?)| tahu kan sapa yang bersin?) "khu khu khu kalian tak akan lolos! Aku vampire super hebat dari china! Lompat bisa 100 meter (tinggi amat?)" kata si vampire narsis yang bisa lompat-lompat itu loh… "kau mau apa?" Tanya Marry kepada vampire "mau duit! Kasih aku duit yang warnanya pink!" kata si vampire yang ternyata cinta mati ama warna pink itu! "nggak ada kemaren dipake belanja ama anggota mekakushi dan gaji ku habis! Huweeee" kata si Seto yang malah jadi OOC sambil meratapi nasib gajinya tercintah (?) "yaudah yang warna biru juga boleh!" kata si vampire malah nawar!"udah gue bilang nggak ada ya nggak ada! Cyber deer(?) summon! (ko jadi fantasy gini ya? Biarlah #DOR)" kata si Seto yang udah OOC akut itu dan si vampire yang kurang duit dan narsis itu pun lari dikejar cyber deer dari dunia transformes itu (?)

Hasil: nasibmu sial vampire…

AyanoShintaro!go!

"Shintaro kira-kira ada hantu nggak yach?" Tanya Ayano sok imut (Kiziro dikejer sama fcnya Ayano) "brr tadi panas sekarang dingin apa maunya sih tuh BakAuthor?" Tanya Shintaro kepada dirinya sendiri sampai Kiziro kira dia gila *digebuk fc,fg,fw(fans waria(?))nya Shintaro* "hai ganteng… eike suka deh ama abang." Ups ada hantu BTL tuh (BTL:BanciTamanLawang pinterkan Kiziro huahahahah#abaikan) dan si Hantu BTL itu ngegodain Shintaro permisah dan Ayano? Dia malah pake kaca mata item sambil makan popcorn pemirsah bravo!#abaikan# "Ayo Abang.. nikah ama Eike.. bang.." kata si hantu yang udah transform(?) dari pake baju blink-blink yang so silau(?) jadi pake baju pernikahan! "ogah!" Shintaro lari-lari dikejer ama si hantu BTL pengen kawin (?) itu.

Hasil: Shintaro di-pair ama Author jadi ShinxtheBancis (?)

HibiyaMomo!GetSet!

"Obaa-san apa bener ada yang namanya hantu?" Tanya Hibiya yang gemeter kayak cewek *di pukul ama hibiya fc&fg serta hampir dilindes truck-chan(?)* "ng-nggak t-tau n-nih!" kata si Momo yang jadi gagap "hei hihihi mau jalan-jalan?" kata sebuah suara "AYAMPAPA!(ayammama udah mainsteam XD)" kata si Momo yang jadi latah "aku ini hiyorii…. " kata si hantu Hiyori ato arwahnya ya? (sama aja Baka!#JLEB) "Hiyori?kamukan mati kelindes truk?"Tanya Momo dan sukses bikin Hiyori pundung.

Hasil: hantunya pundung bro!

KonohaEne!LetsGo!

"eh Konoha emang bener ada hantu?" Tanya Ene "hah?*munch munch*" Konoha lagi makan negima toh.. "hihi tentu benar!" kata Hantu "siapa lo?" Tanya si Ene "gua? Gua itu casper si hantu yang tidak baik hati(eh? bukanya casper itu baik ya?(elo yang nulis woy!))" "oh ya udah pergi sono nggangu nih!" kata si Ene dan Konoha hanya makan negima!

Hasil: umm.. hantunya lagi nagis nih cup cup#abaikan

IzayoiKuroUsagiJin!(makasih buat Dere-san yang ngasih tau hal ini!)

"Gyaaa laba-laba!" itu dari Jin botol kita *di geplak Jin fc* "bosan.." ada suara dari balik tembok! Truss ada aroma darah…(mulai horror) dan ternyata itu aroma darahnya kambing dari kambing tukang sate yang lagi dipotong "numpang potong kambing ya distage biar masuk tipi!" kata si tukang sate(tukang sate diusir dari stage) siapa yang ngomong bosan ya? Tuh tuh ada enam orang intip yuk "siapa kalian?!" Tanya si Kuro Usagi "Kami?oh kami vampire dari fandom sebelah!" kata salah satu orang yang ternyata vampire itu (kok banyak banget ya vampirnya?biarlah..#PLAKK) "namanya! Satu satu!" kata si Izayoi nanyain nama dengan smirk "Gua Sakamaki Ayato" kata si rambut merah "Sakamaki Laito!" kata yang coklat "Sakamaki Subaru!" rambut ubanan *dikejer Subaru Fc* "Sakamaki Kanato" si Shota *di kejer Fc nya Kanato* "Sakamaki Shuu" dari yang tadi bilang bosen… "Sakamaki Reiji!" yang pake kacamata.. "hah Sakamaki? Gua punya kerabat vampire?" Izayoi OOC tuh "hah kerabat namamu sapa?" Tanya Shuu yang jadi OOC juga "Gua Sakamaki Izayoi!" "what?kita kerabat dong!pelukan yuk " kata Laito ikutan OOC dan para Sakamaki itu brpelukan teletubies dengan backsound Iloveyouyoulovemewearehappyfamily-nya barney dan Kuro Usagi serta Jin hanya Sweatdrop plus jawdrop!

Hasil: kerukunan adalah hal yang baik!(nggak nyambung)

YouAsuka!

"You kok ada aura gelap sih?" Tanya Asuka kepada You (reader: udah tahu kali!|Kiziro:bukan tapi udah tempe!#abaikan) "hihihi itu dari aku… sang dokter ngesot!(?)yang cakep dan ganteng layaknya pangeran!" kata si Donges (?) narsis itu "oh udah tau lo itu Dokktor ngesot kan?" kata si You "trus apa?" Tanya Asuka dan…. SFX:krik..krik(adek belalang mau lewat (jangkrik mainstream|tapi kan belalang nggak bias bunyi!#PLAKK))

Hasil: Sunyi..sepi.. (baca puisi)

AllFreeChara!

Nih Cuma narasi ya! Para free chara malah sibuk berenang di kolam renang sekolah (wuidih sekolannnya keren!) a.k.a selokan (aku tarik kata-kataku tadi) dan mereka ketemu kappa dan akhirnya malah ada championship yokai versus free chara!

Hasil: kita bisa berenang yay!#PLAKK

Bleach chara Sibuk membasmi hantu!

VampireKnight chara jadi penonton karena mereka vampire!

dan uji nyali selesai! Hurray hurray!

"jadi yang kalah Cuma KidoKano! Mereka dari mekaku city! Jadi chara Mekaku city harus dihukum!" kata Kaien "nah para chara cowok ganti baju jadi baju cewek alias crossdress!" kata si Kiyoteru "dan chara cewek harus nari hula-hula!" kata Kiziro sambil nari hula-hula ala Hawaii dan yang terjadi adalah… kebalikannya cewek crossdress ala cowok dan yang Cowok nari hula-hula! (kayaknya cowoknya deh yang tersiksa) "dan besok pagi kalian harus kumpul!jaa" kata Kiziro Kiyoteru dan Kaien (setelah Kiziro sadari ternyata semua hostnya berawalan K! apakah ini takdir? (dramatis mode:on)) ngilang tiba-tiba layaknya hantu!

Apakah yang terjadi berikutnya selanjutnya ato tahun depan? #plakk

TBC~

Kiziro:freedom freedom Yuhaa Freedom from the War Ta yeah ta yeah Ka yeah e yeah!*nyanyi sambil nari hula-hula Hawaiian*

Kuro: balas review on!

Kiziro: ok! On!

**AikoShikatani**

**Makasih pujiannya! Ya ini uji nyali! Makasih juga usulnya! Ganbatte juga Aiko-san!**

**Fuyukaze Mahou**

**Hei juga Mahou-chan!Wah Mahou-chan jadi author! Yeah baca story-nya ahhh *langsung cabut ke FFn* makasih dibilang tambah bagus! Ya chapter ini tentang uji nyali! Fav? Boleh-boleh malah sangat disarankan! Makasih dah review Mahou-chan!**

**Dere KuroHaru**

**Hei Dere-san! Makasih ya Infonya! Hehe mereka jadi OOC banget ya?. Makasih pujianya…. Dan makasih mau Review Dere-san! **


End file.
